


Хейл и сын

by WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Несколько дней из семейной жизни Дерека





	Хейл и сын

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hale & Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784826) by [elisera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisera/pseuds/elisera). 



Дерек проснулся под шлепанье босых ног по паркету и вздохнул. Слушая, как Бен шел по коридору, он посмотрел на будильник – чуть больше часа ночи, а Дерек лег лишь двадцать минут назад. Он снова вздохнул, перевернулся на спину, расправляя свернувшуюся подмышками футболку, и стал ждать. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз уезжал на несколько дней, все шло по одному и тому же сценарию.

– Папа? – шепнул Бен, приоткрывая скрипнувшую дверь. Дерек приподнял голову, махнул рукой и поймал запрыгнувшего и размахивающего руками-ногами Бена – нет уж, лучше обойтись без удара по самым чувствительным местам среди ночи. В этот раз Дерек даже вспомнил, что нужно запереть собаку на заднем дворе. В последний раз, когда Стайлз уезжал с ночевкой, Дерек получил одновременно удар локтем в промежность и обслюнявленное ухо.

Бен покрутился волчком, пока наконец не оказался под простыней и подполз Дереку под руку, затем постучал пятками по матрасу и зевнул. 

– Кошмар? – спросил Дерек. Обычно он просыпался сразу же, как сердцебиение Бена ускорялось, но мало ли.

Бен покачал головой, елозя волосами по руке Дерека.

– Сколько еще дней?

– Всего два с половиной, – ответил Дерек, не напоминая Бену, что тот и сам это прекрасно знал. Дерек прижался лицом к его волосам и вдохнул запах. Ему тоже не нравилось, когда Стайлза не было рядом. – И я по нему скучаю.

Бен кивнул и обнял его.

– Мы позвоним утром?

– Да, – Дерек подтянул его ближе, уложил головой себе на плечо и успокаивающе погладил по спине. – В семь.

Бен зевнул Дереку прямо в лицо, и тот поморщился, но воздержался от лекции – среди ночи можно сделать небольшую поблажку.

– Хорошо, – буркнул Бен.

– Да, приятель, – поддакнул Дерек. – Засыпай.

Бен заворчал и зарылся лицом в плечо Дерека, подавив еще один зевок. С тех пор, как он научился ходить и говорить, Бен предпочитал изучать окружающий мир, а не спать. 

– Не хочу.

Дерек угукнул и продолжил поглаживать его по спине. Бену пять, и хотя он мог переупрямить Стайлза и Дерека вместе взятых, но против природы оставался бессилен. Его тело тоже нуждалось в отдыхе, поэтому через несколько минут Бен все же затих. Слушая размеренный стук его сердца, Дерек позволил себе расслабиться и погрузиться в сон.

* * *

– Тебя все же споили прошлой ночью? – спросил Дерек, прижимая кофейную кружку к груди и глядя на Стайлза на экране ноутбука. На часах без пяти семь – время ежедневного звонка по скайпу. Дерек уже загрузил первую партию стирки, покормил Супа и составил список длиною с руку, о чем нужно позаботиться перед сегодняшним полнолунием. Если не случится ничего суперважного, у него не будет времени, чтобы созвониться со Стайлзом.

– Кажется, я все еще пьян, – простонал Стайлз, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Дерек засмеялся:

– Ты уже должен бы привыкнуть. 

Каждый раз все повторялось. Дважды в год Стайлз отправлялся на конференцию шерифов и оказывался пьяным в стельку. На западном побережье не один город со сверхъестественными обитателями, и конвенция служила обычным прикрытием для тех шерифов и их помощников, которые в курсе происходящего, чтобы напиться и поныть о своей тяжкой доле. И обменяться информацией, конечно.

– Меня стошнило на Картер. Она меня убьет, – заныл Стайлз, растирая лицо ладонью. – И я уверен, что Айзек вчера замутил с Родригес и Браун.

– У нас будут проблемы? – спросил Дерек. Картер – альфа, и хотя у нее довольно легкий характер, Родригес и Браун – ее заместители и члены стаи – могут добавить им хлопот.

– Нет. Картер просто подастает меня несколько месяцев, а Айзек прислал мне сообщение, – ответил Стайлз. – Смайлик.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

– Похоже, с ним все в порядке.

– Думаю, да, – согласился Стайлз с улыбкой, и у Дерека сжалось сердце. Они расстались всего сутки назад, а Дерек уже соскучился настолько, что хочется волком выть. Когда-то он не был таким зависимым от Стайлза, но те времена давно канули в Лету. Сейчас же Дерек чувствовал себя словно самолет без двигателя – какое-то время он еще мог планировать, но рано или поздно неминуемо случится катастрофа и он рухнет.

Суп заскулил, протолкнулся головой под руку Дерека и лизнул его подбородок. Дерек погладил его по лбу и потрепал обвислые уши. Переведя взгляд на экран, Дерек наткнулся на грустный взгляд Стайлза и вздохнул. Пока они не завели собаку, обманывать Стайлза получалось намного лучше. Сейчас же Суп по запаху легко определял и чутко реагировал на настроения оборотней, живущих в стае, а Стайлз отлично научился считывать его поведение.

– Суперпес тебя утешает, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек пожал плечами. 

Можно было бы в очередной раз переключить разговор и попенять на дурацкую кличку, которую Стайлз и Бен дали их собаке, но Дерек понимал, что никого этим не обманет и глупо отрицать очевидное.

– Я скучаю.

Стайлз кивнул и потер глаза.

– Осталось всего ничего.

– Бен вчера снова пришел спать ко мне, – улыбнулся Дерек.

Стайлз вздохнул.

– Он плохо реагирует на перемены.

– Да. А еще он, как и я, скучает по тебе.

– Он может спать с нами в воскресенье, что скажешь? – предложил Стайлз, и Дерек закатил глаза. Он прекрасно знал, что как только Стайлз вернется, их с Беном друг от друга даже с помощью щипцов будет не оттащить.

– Конечно,– согласился Дерек и посмотрел на потолок, услышав, как проснувшийся Бен спрыгнул с кровати. – А вот и он.

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и пригладил волосы.

– Как я выгляжу?

– Как почти тридцатилетний отец, страдающий похмельем, – ответил Дерек и поднялся, чтобы приготовить Бену хлопья.

– Да ну тебя, – фыркнул Стайлз. 

В этот момент в комнату влетел Бен, чуть не врезавшись в стол.

– Стайлз! – крикнул он, вскарабкался на стул и помахал в камеру. Дерек покачал головой и улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к их болтовне.

* * *

– Хорошо, – произнес Дерек, когда они подъезжали к «Сосновому бору». У них оставалось две минуты на дорогу до школы – самое время кое-что напомнить. – Давай повторим правила.

Бен застонал и уткнулся лицом в мех Супа.

– Ну же, Бен.

– Ни с кем не драться, – устало пробормотал тот. Дерек посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Бен скрестил руки на груди, по-прежнему не отрывая голову от пса. – Не перекидываться. Найти Кэти, если что-то случится и позвонить тебе. Подойти к Бойду, если нам будет страшно.

– А если ничего из этого не сработает…

– Позвонить в участок, и они за нами приедут.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дерек. В детстве его точно так же заставляли повторять все эти правила, когда отводили в детский сад, и он точно так же их не любил. И хотя у Бена не было трудностей в общении, в полнолуние могло случиться что-то непредвиденное.

* * *

– Доброе утро, Дерек, – Кэти на секунду прижалась к его ноге, схватила Бена за руку и потащила ко входу, не дожидаясь ответа. Дерек вздохнул и закрыл машину, невзирая на печальный взгляд Супа в окне.

– Доброе, Кэти, – произнес он, зная, что Кэти услышит его, если, конечно, захочет. – Скотт.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал его Скотт, с удовольствием отпив кофе из кружки-термоса.

Дерек засунул руки в карманы и внимательно присмотрелся к родителям и детям вокруг.

– Кэти сказала, что у них странный новый учитель, – произнес Скотт и зевнул.

Дерек бросил на него взгляд.

– Такой же странный, как мы? Стоит присматривать за ним? – спросил он. Мистер Распин – новичок среди учителей младшей школы Бикон-Хиллз, но Бойд всегда очень тщательно проверял всех преподавателей, прежде чем подпустить их к детям стаи.

– Нет, – возразил Скотт, входя в школу. Впереди Бен шел спиной вперед и что-то с энтузиазмом рассказывал смеющейся Кэти. Даже спустя пять лет Скотт со Стайлзом очень гордились тем, что их дети не только родились с разницей в несколько дней, но и стали лучшими друзьями. – Мы бы заметили, если бы он занимался чем-то не тем во время уроков. Думаю, он просто более строгий, чем их прошлый учитель мистер Фрэнк. Впрочем, сейчас только вторая неделя занятий, посмотрим, что будет дальше.

Дерек согласно угукнул.

– Тебе нужна помощь в приготовлениях к сегодняшнему вечеру? – уточнил Скотт, ероша волосы.

– Нет, – Дерек прислонился к дверному косяку, наблюдая за переодевающимися Беном и Кэти. – Я справлюсь.

* * *

Дереку все еще не нравилось оставлять Бена в школе, хотя он уже лучше справлялся с разлукой и не торчал весь день рядом со школой. Только по несколько часов.

Впрочем, не сегодня, ведь у него еще куча запланированных дел – необходимо закупить достаточно продуктов, чтобы накормить небольшую армию, убраться в доме и наколоть дров, чтобы костер не перегорел до восхода солнца.

Так что сегодня Дерек провел рядом со школой всего лишь час. Ну, максимум два.

Он попрощался со Скоттом, выезжая с автостоянки, и попытался вспомнить, сколько пицц он хотел заказать на вечер.

* * *

– Дерек, Дерек, Дерек! – Кэти схватила его пояс и потянула вперед, от чего Дерек едва не споткнулся. – У Бена проблемы!

– Что? – У Дерека перехватило дыхание, он сразу же прислушался и отыскал сердцебиение Бена – спокойное и устойчивое. Впрочем, это могло значить лишь то, что Бен без сознания. – Что случилось? Почему вы не позвонили мне?

Кэти закатила глаза и потащила его к Скотту, который расслабленно стоял возле двери класса и, похоже, развлекался сложившейся ситуацией.

– Потому что папа сказал подождать, пока ты приедешь.

– Что происходит? – повторил Дерек, и в этот раз Скотт закатил глаза.

– Обычное недоразумение, – Скотт протянул руку и пошевелил пальцами, пока Кэти за них не схватилась. – Бен немного разозлился, и мистер Распин хочет с тобой поговорить.

– О, мистер Хейл, – произнес мистер Распин, который в этот момент открыл дверь и поманил Дерека внутрь. – Проходите, пожалуйста.

Дерек сразу же посмотрел на насупленного Бена, который сидел на стуле, скрестив руки на груди и с вызовом глядя перед собой. Дерек вздохнул, и Бен опустил плечи.

– Что случилось?

– Папа, он…

– Мы говорили о семьях, – мистер Распин поднял руки и присел на край стола. – О том, что существуют разные термины, которыми называют родителей. И Бен настаивает на том, что к отцу можно обращаться Стайлз.

– Потому что это правда! – воскликнул Бен с глазами, полными непролитых слез. И Дерек понял, что еще немного и грядут большие проблемы, тем более что сегодня полнолуние. – Папа – это мой папа, а Стайлз – это мой Стайлз!

– Бен… – мистер Распин покачал головой, и Дерек громко откашлялся, прерывая его.

– Бен прав, – произнес Дерек, подошел к сыну и положил руку ему на затылок, выражая поддержку и успокаивая.

Мистер Распин растерянно посмотрел на Дерека, который пожал плечами.

– Вы живете здесь всего несколько недель, и шериф еще не проводил занятия о безопасном поведении на дороге в этом классе.

– При чем здесь…

– Шерифа Стилински называют Стайлз, – ответил Дерек. – К нему редко обращаются по-другому. И хотя у Бена моя фамилия, но Стайлз – его второй отец.

Распин растерянно моргнул.

– Бен перенял это у нас, когда научился говорить, – поделился Дерек, вспомнив, сколько усилий Стайлз приложил, пытаясь научить сына называть его папой, пока не сдался. А затем решил, что намного круче, если Бен будет звать его Стайлзом. Наверное, это стало еще одним шагом к тому, чтобы его настоящее непроизносимое имя стерлось из памяти окружающих. – С тех пор Бен называет его только так.

Дерек посмотрел на сына и погладил по голове.

– Ты вспылил?

Бен отвел взгляд и кивнул.

– Тогда извинись перед мистером Распином, – пожурил Дерек, подтолкнув Бена пальцем в плечо.

* * *

Дерек выехал на дорогу и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида: Бен сидел, прижавшись к пыхтевшему и высунувшему язык Супу.

– Эй, как насчет того, чтобы приготовить гамбургеры и картошку спиральками?

Бен кивнул и уткнулся в шерсть Супа, пряча улыбку. 

Дерек усмехнулся.

* * *

Дерек застыл посреди замаха с топором над головой, когда Бен в один трусах Бэтмена пробежал мимо него со шлангом в руках. Радостно выкрикивая команды, словно с кем-то сражался, Бен понесся дальше, преследуемый взбудораженным Супом.

– Что ты задумал? – крикнул Дерек ему вслед.

– Грязевой бассейн! – отозвался Бен. – Чтобы устроить бои.

Дерек на секунду задумался, а затем пожал плечами и вернулся к рубке дров. Придется потом искупать Бена и Супа прямо из шланга.

* * *

Постепенно начали подтягиваться члены стаи вместе с родственниками и некоторыми посвященными в их дела друзьями. Позже к ним присоединились несколько представителей двух соседних стай. Народу собралось довольно много, так что Дерек едва успевал подавать еду и следить за неугомонным Беном, который час носившимся вокруг вместе с Кэти и другими детьми.

– Сегодня у Бена хорошее настроение, – заметил Джон, когда Дерек наконец нашел свободную минуту, чтобы пообщаться со свекром. – Обычно без Стайлза он начинает грустить.

– Все дело в полнолунии, – пояснил Дерек, устраиваясь на раскладном стуле и вытягивая ноги.

– Хорошо. – Джон отпил из бутылки и растер ноющее бедро. – Не люблю, когда он грустный.

Дерек согласно кивнул.

– А кто любит.

– Папа, папа, папочка, – Бен подлетел к нему, врезавшись в ноги и обняв Дерека за колени. – Пойдем на охоту!

– Мне нужно…

– Мы всегда охотимся в полнолуние. Ты же обещал! – заскулил Бен, распахнув глаза. 

Дерек вздохнул и оглянулся на задний двор.

– У тебя же есть Скотт и Бойд, – веско произнес Джон, подталкивая его. – Они уже закончили эти ваши странные штуки с выслеживанием и охотой со своими детьми. Пусть ненадолго притворятся, что они тоже взрослые люди и присмотрят за остальными. Ступай, развлекись немного, Дерек.

* * *

Дерек босиком бежал по лесу, прикасаясь к коре и кустам, чтобы на них остался его запах, и прислушивался к Бену, который следовал позади. Удивительно, но прошел почти час, а он так и не потерял след. Дерек постепенно сбросил скорость, и Бен наконец смог догнать его.

Через секунду позади послышалось счастливое рычание, а затем Бен прыгнул и вцепился небольшими когтями в рубашку, впиваясь зубами Дереку в бок. Укус вышел несильным, лишь намекая на реальную силу, после чего Дерек подхватил Бена и подбросил в воздух, слушая его счастливые крики. Крепко прижав Бена к груди, Дерек почувствовал, как от гордости перехватило горло.

– Это было потрясающе, папа! – радостно воскликнул Бен, обвиваясь ногами вокруг талии Дерека. Его лицо по-прежнему оставалось полуволчьим, глаза ярко сияли, а когти оставляли огненные царапины на плечах и груди Дерека, который смотрел и не верил, что способен любить кого-то столь сильно. – Я поймал тебя! Без помощи Стайлза!

Дерек с улыбкой притиснул его к себе.

– Ты сегодня отлично поработал. Я горжусь тобой.

Бен усмехнулся и впился клыками в плечо Дерека, на этот раз по-настоящему. Дерек вскрикнул, отдернул Бена прочь и засунул подмышку, как мешок с картошкой. Взвизгнув и радостно засмеявшись, Бен принялся толкаться и извиваться. Он был таким веселым, таким живым, что у Дерека от счастья сжалось в груди.

* * *

– Я ценю, что вы присоединились к нам сегодня. – Дерек изо всех сил старался, чтобы в его словах было как можно больше искренности, обращаясь к Марион, правой руке альфы стаи, живущей в сотне миль на востоке.

– Я всегда рада навестить вас, – произнесла Марион и с улыбкой посмотрела на спящего и пускающего слюни Бена, которого Дерек держал на руках с тех пор, как они вернулись из леса. – Может, стоит положить его в постель?

Дерек представил, как оставит Бена в спальне, пока почти семьдесят человек шатаются по дому, входят на кухню в поисках позднего ужина или принимают ванные и… Нет.

– Ему и здесь неплохо.

Марион понимающе кивнула.

– Вы должны всей семьей навестить нас в ближайшее время. Габриэлла очень настаивает на этом.

Дерек терпеть не мог вывозить Бена куда-то со своей территории, но все же кивнул и поудобнее перехватил сына. 

– Я поговорю с мужем, как только он вернется.

* * *

– Папа? – сонно произнес Бен, когда Дерек уложил его в кровать на половину Стайлза. Погладив его по голове, Дерек подтянул одеяло повыше.

– Все хорошо, спи.

Уже взошло солнце к тому моменту, как он принял ванну. Суп с удобством вытянулся рядом с Беном, но Дерек настолько устал, что ему было уже все равно. Он лег позади Бена, положил руку ему на спину и уснул.

* * *

Суббота выдалась спокойной. Как только они проснулись, Бен съел хлопья, сидя на диване, посмотрел мультфильмы и попытался растормошить Джона, который, впрочем, больше дремал, чем реагировал на внука. Дерек убрался в доме, собрал мусор в лесу и избавился от последних задержавшихся гостей.

Затем они позвонили Стайлзу и, несмотря на оживленность и радость от общения с Беном, было заметно, что у него опять жуткое похмелье.

После этого Бен успокоился и ни на шаг не отходил от Дерека, впрочем, тот не возражал. Днем Джон наконец отправился домой, а Бен не смог заснуть, поэтому Дерек молча отвел его в их со Стайлзом спальню и лег рядом. В конце концов, почитать он мог и здесь.

* * *

– Стайлз! – голос Бена разнесся по аэропорту, и Стайлз едва успел бросить сумку, чтобы подхватить подбежавшего сына на руки. – Ты пропустил костер! И грязевой бассейн! А еще я поймал папу. И я скучал по тебе. И папа тоже, он сам сказал!

– Не может быть, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз.

Айзек, проходя мимо Дерека, хлопнул его по плечу.

– Эй, Бенни-волчонок, – позвал Айзек, приподняв брови, – кажется, у меня в сумке есть кое-что для тебя. Получишь, если первым добежишь к папиной машине.

– Да! – Бен вскинул руки в победном жесте и принялся извиваться, вырываясь из рук Стайлза, а затем припустил вперед, нагоняемый Айзеком.

– Так значит, у вас был грязевой бассейн? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз, подошел к Дереку и положил руки ему на бедра.  
– Может, он тебе позже покажет, – пожал Дерек плечами, подался вперед и прижался к губам Стайлза.

– Ты тоже можешь мне кое-что показать. – Стайлз подмигнул и потянул его на себя за одну из шлевок на поясе.

– В ближайшие несколько дней тебе не удастся выгнать его из нашей постели, – напомнил Дерек.

– Ох, – Стайлз отпустил его пояс и переплел пальцы с пальцами Дерека. – Ну, всегда есть ванная комната или подвал. Когда-то мы занимались этим в машине. О, или в лесу.

– В этот раз он действительно был молодцом на охоте, – произнес Дерек, чувствуя, как его вновь переполняет гордость. Он наклонился и свободной рукой подхватил сумку Стайлза. – Я даже дважды пересек ручей.

Стайлз усмехнулся и сжал пальцы Дерека.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все с самого начала.

Дерек ответил на пожатие и принялся рассказывать.


End file.
